The sneakiness of elder brothers'
by JoTracy123
Summary: just a fun Story, John calls down from TB5 during the night to tell Scott that he is ill. The boys have to find away of getting Alan up to TB5 without him knowing. everyone blame Gordon for this lol. thanks to my new beta reader for looking at this x
1. Chapter 1

_**A sneaky way of getting Alan up to TB5 without him knowing**_

_**(In Virgil's point a view)**_

So it was now night time and all of us had an early night. But during the night John called to say he was ill. Which he didn't tell us about before he went up to Thunderbird 5 about 2 weeks ago. When John had called he didn't sound to good to me. He came out and asked me and Scott if Alan could do his turn 4 weeks early. We had a hard time of trying to get Alan up. I went to Gordon's bedroom and knocked on the door.

"Gordon, we need your help."

"What kind of help?" asked Gordon because i knew that we would need his help after Gordon isn't the king of Jokes for nothing.

"We need to get Alan up out of his bed because John has turned ill and needs to come home."

"Just give me a sec to get something on" replied Gordon

"Ok Gordon "I replied.

It took Gordon 5 minutes to come to our rescue but he came up with an idea that was out of this world.

"Ok, here's the plan, we'll move Alan into Thunderbird 3 when he is sleeping, then we get Scott to ship him up to Thunderbird 5 but it will take two people to lift Alan and take him aboard Thunderbird 5," said Gordon "So who wants to go with Scott?" he finished.

"I don't mind so I'll go with Scott for this" I replied.

Then Scott came walking into Alan's bed room.

"So how are we going to get kiddo out of here? If he is asleep?"

"Already got it worked out big brother" I said as I rubbed my hands together. Its the very first time that we have had to take Alan up to Thunderbird 5 without him knowing about it. I had to share a very evil smile with both Gordon and Scott. I am amazed the Scott wanted to do this because he tends to take after dad, so it was so good to have Scott on our side here for once. 

"So what's the plan?"Scott asked Gordon.

"Virg will explain it to you once we have Alan in Thunderbird 3!"

So Scott and I took Alan aboard Thunderbird 3.

"Virgil what are you and Gordon up to?" asked Scott_. _

"Well here is the plan, Scott. You know Alan is asleep and we had a hard time waking him up so we got Gordon to investigate and such? Gordon told us to take Alan up to Thunderbird 5 when he is sleeping but it will take two people to carry Alan into Thunderbird 5,"

"Trust Gordon to think of a sneaky way to get Alan up to Thunderbird 5!"

"Then let's get him up _there_ _before_ he wakes up!

"Ok Thunderbird 3 calling TB5!"

"Go ahead Scott!"

"Am I clear for takeoff?" asked Scott.

"You are clear for takeoff Thunderbird 3!"

"FAB" said Scott_._ While giving us a small laugh as i don't think that he knew that he would be taking part in this. We had to get Alan up some how and if we said something to him about it. I think that he would come up with something to try and get out of it.

So we were on ourway up to leave Alan in TB5, it didn't take us long to get there but when we were close. I said to Scott.

"Scott, remember you will need to call John and let him know that we are almost there" i said to him as we were near Thunderbird 5.

"Ok, Thunderbird 3 calling Thunderbird 5"

"Go ahead Scott, yahoo!"

"We will be with you in ten minutes!" i said to John, but part of me is still laughing because we are about to pull a really good trick on Alan and we have Gordon to thank for it.

"Ok see you in ten minutes then" replied John_. _Who by this time sounded really bad. I could tell from the sound of his voice.

So ten minutes later we docked Thunderbird 3.

"John, we need a hand in here, Alan is asleep. I have Virgil here with me but you are going to have to give Virgil a hand with Alan!"

"Can I guess whose idea was this one because it is a good one to pull on your younger brother?"

"Do you really have to ask that Johnny?" I asked with a laugh.

"Try Gordon, John, the only joker in our family come on let's get Alan in here and you down home" said Scott.

"Sure guys!"

So we put Alan in Thunderbird 5. It took us both a while to carry Alan into Thunderbird 5. But when we did we got him into the bedroom. Once we got Alan settled we headed into Thunderbird 3.

"Hi there John you look awful!"

"I will be glad to get to my own bed for a few days!"

"Not to mention getting Grandma's attendant," replied Scott with a laugh.

"Shut up Scott," John replied.

"Thunderbird 3 to base,"

"Go ahead Scott!"

"Dad we are a good 20 minutes away from home!"

"Ok son, see you all soon. Was Alan ok about going up to Thunderbird 5?"asked father

"Yeah fine dad!" Scott said with a really cheeky smile on his face. I know from the past that Scott could tell dad anything and he would believe it.

"Ok base out!"

"Good lie Scott," said John.

"Yes, a very good lie Scott! Goes to show we can always depend on the older one of us to lie for us" I said with a laugh as I gave John a high five.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reaction

**The sneakiness of elder brothers'**

_**Chapter 2: the reaction**_

_**(In Alan's point a view) **_

Ok I feel really like I am dreaming because I get the feeling that I am on Thunderbird 5 for some reason. I know that I'm not due up here for another 4 weeks. But why or why do I get the feeling that I am on Thunderbird 5. When I do wake up properly I do relies that I am in deed on Thunderbird 5.

So I have a sneaky feeling that Gordon played some sort of part in getting me up here and if my other brothers are in on it so help me. So I decided that I am going to contact my eldest brother up and find out what's going on here.

"Thunderbird 5 calling Scott come in Scott" I said sounding really pissed off that my brothers or brother would do this to me.

"Hi Bro what's up" asked Scott

"You know what's up Scott, how did I end up here?" I think that Scott could tell that I was mad but he didn't show it. By the looks of it he was trying not to laugh and I think he was expecting the call from me at some point this morning.

"Oh sorry Ally, John called down late last night because he wasn't well and so we had to get you up there somehow" said Scott. I am so glad that Scott was honest with me about it but somehow I don't think dad knows about it.

"You know Scott you could have waking me up, I wouldn't have minded going up for John you know" I replied

"I know Alan but we had to get you up there in a hurry and Gordon kinda come up with the idea for it"

"Well make sure you tell Gordon that he is going to get killed when I get earth side and I am not kidding"

"Ok Alan I will pass the message on to him" said Scott

"Thanks Scott Thunderbird 5 out"

Sometimes I don't believe my brothers. But then again you can choose your friends but not your family

The end


	3. Chapter 3: Jeff's Reaction to everything

_**The Sneakiness of older brothers**_

_**Jeff's reaction**_

_**(In Jeff's point a view)**_

_**A/N: Hey guys thanks for all the reviews to this story. But anyway if you guys still like it then i might add a couple of more chapters to this. **_

Chapter 3: Jeff's Reaction

I still can't believe that my sons got their youngest brother up to TB5 without him knowing about it but Scott said that Alan was fine with it. Why do I get the feeling that my eldest son lied to me about that. Just as I was doing a bit of thinking Scott comes walking into the office.

"you wanting something son?" I asked him

"Nothing Dad just called in to check on Alan, He seem really pissed off last time I contacted him"

"Well Scott do you blame him after all you and your brothers took Alan up there without him knowing" said Jeff looking cross

"But Dad John was really ill and I didn't want to make John wait till this morning because God what he would have been like then"

"Scott what would have happened if we got a call for help, There would have been no one here to anewer it

"Dad most of this was Gordon's idea plus me and Virg went along with it to keep the peace"

"But still you are the oldest Scott"

"Yeah Dad and I am sorry for what we did but Alan is always finding some way or another to get out of doing his month on five, John is far to good to say anything to you about it because he doesn't like to complain about it and you are letting him away with it.

"I am not letting him away with it Scott, I never have been you know that"

"Well all I am saying is that we need John down here more offen because Virg and I really miss having John around

When Scott said what he wanted to say he walked out of the office and off I am guessing to the kitchen to join his brothers. But still this could have backfired on everyone here but I am glad that Scott was being honest with me about it. Its true John spends more time up there then my youngest and John never complains about it because he just gets on with it. Now walk into the kitchen to find Virgil and John setting at the table. I am guessing that Gordon is in the pool

"Hey have you boys seen Gordon about" I asked them as they were setting with a coffee and John had a bowl on the table breathing in the stream from the bowl

"Yeah Dad he said something about going to the pool for a swam and that was about what half an hour ago" said Virgil as he looked at his watch

"you both might as well know that Scott took the blame for everything you did last night to Alan"

"He did"

"Virg what did you three do to Alan?" asked John

"Well we wanted to get to you in a hurry and we didn't want Alan to kick up a fuss about going up a few weeks early. So Gordon managed to plan the whole thing when sneaking Alan onto TB3"

"I thought that Alan knew about it"

"we were so worried about you that we had to get Alan up there Bro" said Virgil

"Ok well I will forgive the three of you for that but I think that our little brother is going to be mad at you three for about a week or maybe more


	4. Chapter 4: John's reaction

_**The Sneakiness of elder brothers**_

_**Chapter 4: John's Reaction of not knowing**_

_**A/N: Hey Guys this story wouldn't leave me alone tonight as John wanted a chapter all to himself. There is going to be a couple of more chapters to this. i also need ideas for Alan and John to get their own backs on Scott, Virgil and Gordon. Any ideas let me know by a review or pm anyway enjoy xx**_

Boy I can't believe that my own brothers pulled a track like that on Alan. Yeah I know that when his time comes to man TB5, he tries every excuse under the sun to get out of it. Ok I will admit that I really don't say anything to Dad about it because I am scared that Dad with side with Alan. But I need a life of some sort or other. And yes I am still in the kitchen breathing into a streaming bowl. Can't believe that I have ended up with the flu.

I tried to tell Dad about it three weeks ago but he said that he wanted Alan down to help with repairs to TB3. You know that I could have done that. Just as I am thinking of connecting Alan to make sure that he is ok. Grandma walks back into the kitchen

"Well how are you feeling now my dear?" asked Grandma as she put the back of her hand against my fore head.

"I am fine Grandma but can do with some of your lovely cooking to make me feel better"

"Well I am sure that I can cook you something but in the meantime why don't you go and call Alan see how he is doing"

"So you know what the others did to Alan last night Grandma. Because if the others had of asked Alan nicely to replace me early I am sure Alan would have done it"

"Yeah I had a feeling that your brothers were up to something but I didn't think that they would go that far with Alan, like you said Dear Alan would have done it no problem

"Well Grandma when I am feeling better I am going to help Alan get his own back on Scott, Virgil and Gordon" I said as Grandma moved away and started cooking

"I am sure that Alan will be grateful for your help dear"

Now I leave to go into the lounge so I could call my youngest brother up and tell him that I would be happy to help out with getting our three brothers back for that.

"Hey John you feeling any better" asked my Dad who is setting at his desk doing paper work.

"Yeah I am feel a bit better Dad just thought that I could call Alan up and thank him for going up there early for me"

"That's fine by me now"

"Base to TB5"

"TB5 here Base what can I do for you? Asked Alan

"Hey Alan sorry about last night. Don't know what mood the guys were in last night but I would so like to help you get you own back on them. What you say

"Your will to help me out? Said Alan who is looking a little shocked by it

"Yes and we will make it nice a painful for them" I said to Alan with a smile. Our brothers are not going to know what is about to hit them.


	5. Chapter 5: The Planning of the revenge

_**The Sneakiness of elder brothers**_

_**Chapter 5: The Planning of the Pay back**_

_**A/N: Hey everyone again. Here is another chapter to this lovely story. Thank you to everyone for the reviews for this story. Which is why i decided to add to this story. So enjoy everyone xx**_

_**In Alan's point a view**_

As soon as John called me up to check if I was alright. He said that he would help me get revenge on my other brothers. What they done to I was so cruel and I would like for them to get a teaste of their own medaine for once. So I decided to give John a call and tell him that I have thought of an evil plan to get back at Scott, Virgil and Gordon. When John said that he would help me out. I couldn't keep the smile of my face.

"TB5 calling John Tracy"

"Hey Al you ok bro?" John asked me

"Yeah just called down to let you know that I have a plan for getting revenge on the others and it's a good one"

"Oh yeah so what is this plan little brother?"

"Well I was thinking maybe put a sleeping pill in Scott's coffee and ship him up here and then we make a run for it for TB3" I explained

"But what about the other two kiddo?"

"Well we could have them clean TB3 from top to bottom then make them do all the repairs. While we sit and watch them work"

"You know Alan we could also make Scott clean TB5 too" said John with a smile

"Now that is a plan"

"Listen Alan we need to ask Dad about this and see if he is ok with it" said John

"Ok look John I will get back to you so I will call Dad and ask him myself now."

"F.A.B. Alan call me on my watch once you have had a word with him about it"

"Will do John talk to you soon bye, TB5 calling Base"

"Base here Alan, what can I do for you?" asked Dad as he didn't sound too happy that I had contracted him for nothing.

"Just called to ask you a quick question"

"What is it?"

"You know how Scott, Virgil and Gordon got me up here without me knowing about it. Well I would like to get some revenge on them. John said that he would help me out with it.

"Ok I agree with you Alan that your brothers should not have done that and they didn't tell me about it ether

"So can we do it?" I asked Dad while giving him the puppy dog eyes

"Fine Alan you two can do it but just be careful and I am sure that your brothers will see the funny side of it" Dad said

"Thanks Dad TB5 out, TB5 calling John Tracy"

"Hey Al, Well how did Dad take it?"

"Well Johnny get revenge is a GO" I said with a smile and cut the line with John. This is going to be so much fun and all I am saying is my brothers better watch out cause me and Johnny are out to get them.


	6. Chapter 6: Building up to the revenge

_**The Sneakiness of Brothers**_

_**Chapter 6: Getting revenge**_

_**In Alan's point a view**_

So it was a few days later that we had planned this revenge. I wanted to make sure that John was 100% better before doing this. I didn't want to make my older brother worse by making him do this if he wasn't up to it. But in saying that I can't wait to get my older brothers now. I know that Scott, Virgil and Gordon will know that messing with me will not work. So I am going to call John now before the others wake up for breakfast

"Alan Tracy to John Tracy"

"Morning Al everything is set ready for stage one"

"Thanks John, call me once you have Scott in TB3"

Back down on Tracy Island Everyone is having Breakfast. John manages to place a sleeping pill into Scott's so he can ship him up to TB5.

"Here you go bro, Don.t drink it all in one go now"

"Thanks John so need this to wake me "said Scott as he took the coffee of John and Started to drink it.

"John?" called Jeff

"Yeah Dad"

"When are you thinking of heading up to TB5 to help Alan with that repair job and I will be sending Scott up with you to give you a hand" Said Jeff with a smile

"Thanks Dad"

"But what if we get a call out Dad?" asked Scott

"Well I am sure that both Virgil and Gordon can handle it with TB2"

"Yeah Scott Dad is right we can handle it. Like we did before" said Virgil while agreeing with his father.

"Virg, Gords?"

"Yes John"

"Could you two do me a really big fever and go and prep TB3 for me. Plus when we return from TB5, we would like the repairs to be done by you two"

"But John I have TB2 to take care off plus I am doing repairs on the Mole, which really need done."

"What about you Gordon? Asked John

"Well I have TB4 to take care of you know John and I am not all that good with TB3" Replied Gordon with a gain

"Well guess what Scott and i will be on TB5 helping Alan, once we return we are all going to relax for a while

"Guys all I am saying is Don't MESS WITH THE BLONDS because you are all going to get hit harder" said John as he left the kitchen to start making plans with Alan once again.

_**A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story so far. this story might turn out to be 10 chapters long. but who knows what the plot bunny might have in store. So sorry about the late update to the wedding. my beta reader is really busy at the moment but she has the next chapter and the next two chapters are wrote and almost ready to go. Enjoy this anyway**_


	7. Chapter 7 Stage one ready to go

_**The sneakiness of elder brothers**_

_**Chapter 7: Stage two getting Scott up to TB5**_

_**In John's point a view **_

When I had given Scott has morning coffee, he didn't know that I had put something in it. The sleeping pill I put in it was a long acting one and I knew it wouldn't take long for it to take effect on Scott. Once it took effect then I am flying him up to TB5. Then I and Al are going to make a run for it for TB3 and take off without him knowing anything about it. So I walk into the lounge to see Dad to go over this plan with him and Alan

"Hey John, Alan tells me that you are nearly ready for stage 2 of getting your brothers back" said Jeff with

"Yeah I have giving Scott has coffee and the sleeping pill should take effect soon, we are only planning on leaving Scott up there overnight so he is back the next day"

"Good job to because Virgil has to go to a High School Reunion Dinner and Scott is his plus one for going next week"

"Why is Virgil evening going to this Dad? he hated High School" said John

"I don't know son but there is a reason why your brother is going to this and he is not letting on" said Jeff as Scott walked into the lounge and set on the sofa leading to TB3'S hanger.

"Aww Scott?"

"Yeah John?"

"Brains has put new beds in TB3 and Alan and I were wondering if you would mind testing them out for us? While we make the trip up to five for the repairs"

"Sure no problem John, When are you going up to five?" asked Scott

"Within the next few minutes because I don't want Alan to start any repairs on his own

"Ok bro, Dad you still ok with this?

"I am fine with it son, your brothers need all the help they can get to fix five, the more hands the quicker the job" said Jeff with a smile as he knew what both Alan and John were up to, Now John and Scott make their way down to TB3 for take-off and John hopes that Scott will fall asleep within the next few secs as he can see that Scott is getting tired now.

"Scott go and lay down and I will give you a shout once we have arrived at five, you look really tired there bro" now John waits till Scott gets settled in one of the beds and to make sure he is a sleep before he can take off in TB3. Now that Scott is a sleep John contracts Jeff for clearest to go.

"TB3 to Dad, looking for clearest for take-off now that Scott is a sleep"

"Ok John you are clear for take-off and be careful" said Jeff as he checked the computer

"Thanks Dad"

Now John takes off in TB3 and says to himself

"_Let the fun Begin__ big Brother"_

_**A/N: Hey guys just a really quick update on this story. The plot bunny keeps hitting me with it and there is a couple of more chapter to go to this. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story and added it to their alerts. Again Don't mean to pick on poor Scott. i do have writers block for this story so if anyone has ideas for me. feel free to leave them in the review or pm me. Hope you all enjoyed it (oh forgot to say that this story takes place about a week before 2nd chances start lol **  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8 The Tool Trick

_**The Sneakiness of elder brothers**_

_**Chapter 8: using the tool trick**_

_**(Alan's point a view)**_

_**A/N; Hey everyone back again with this story. The plot bunny is not going to leave me alone until this story is finished. Thanks so much for all the reviews to this story. means the world. **_

Now that John was on his way up with Scott. I went into the bedroom to pack up a few things for leaving. Scott is not going to know what hit him. When we leave him up here. So far John's plan is a really good one plus we are the good runners in the family. Which makes it evening better for us? Because we know that we will get away. I also know that both Scott and Virgil could be such mother hens. When one of us isn't well. Just as I was doing a bit of thinking John calls in from TB3.

"TB3 to TB5 you there Alan?" said John

"TB5 here John, How long is you going to be? I asked him as I was hoping to get this over and done with. Plus laugh at my older brother's reaction as we left TB5 in TB3.

"We are on our way up to you now Alan, be with you soon"

"Can I ask what your evil mind has in plan for Virgil and Gordon?" I asked John

"yeah they are down cleaning TB3's hanger out plus are going to do repairs once we come back home"

"I take it that we will be watching both Virgil and Gordon doing the work for us then? I asked John with a smile

"Yep little bro that is the plan, you up for it?"

"Oh yeah"

"They are so not going to know what's hit them" said John as he thought about the trick him and Alan we here going to pull on Scott.

"You know I think that we will have trouble getting Gordon to help Virg with the repairs because he is not a big fan of TB3"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that Alan we can use blackmail if we have to" said John

"How far are you now?" I asked my brother as I was dying to do this to my older brother now.

"We will be docking in 3 minutes bro, I have to go now need to go and wake Scott up and let him that we are docking"

"Ok John speaks to you soon" I said as I come of the line with John. Oh how I wish that these 3 minutes would hurry up and come

"TB3 to TB5 we are about to dock you be within a few kiddo"

"Thanks John you are clear for docking"

Once TB3 is docked I see John making his way through the air lock with Scott on his heels

"Ok what needs repaired? Asked Scott as he walked in with John

"Ah Scott do you mind looking at that control penal over while John and I head over to three to grad so tools"

"Why didn't you bring them in with you Johnny?" asked Scott

"Well we didn't know what the damage is and now that we know Alan here can help me with getting the tools, if you don't mind staying here and keeping an eye on things" explained John as he walked over to the air lock and disappeared with Alan into TB3

"Well Johnny all systems are green and we are ready for undocking" I said to John with a laugh as we took off for home.


	9. Chapter 9: Scotty left on TB5

_**The sneakiness of elder brothers**_

_**A/N: Hey all so sorry about the delay in the update. Had a lot of writers block with this. But only one more chapter to go I think so enjoy all **_

_**Chapter 9: Scotty being left on TB5**_

_**(Scott's point a view)**_

I was wondering what was taking my two blond brothers long to come back with the tools from TB3. However, I knew that something was wrong when Alan sang "SUCKER" down the radio as they both disappeared. To be honest I was not happy about being left up here and I cannot think of a reason why both John and Alan would do this to me. Therefore, I had decided to call home to find out if Dad really knew anything about it.

"TB5 calling Base"

"Hey Scott what you doing up there. I thought John and Alan wanted you to give them a hand with repairs up there?" asked Virgil who was trying not to laugh because I think he knew about the whole thing.

"Well Virg both John and Alan took off in TB3 and left me up here without telling me and I Don't think it's funny"

"Sorry Scott but I think that Johnny boy teamed up with Alan here to get back at us" said Virgil and I could see that Dad had arrived and took a seat at his desk.

"Scott, relax you will only be up there for 24 hours then John or Alan will replace you." Said Jeff

"And you were in on it with them Dad?"

"Yes because you had told me that everything was fine. That Alan had agreed to go up to TB5 when he didn't. So when both Alan and John came to me about getting you three back I couldn't agree more," explained Dad

"So if I am up here then what did you guys plan for Gordon and Virg because they were a big part in this as I was?"

"Oh Scott you are safer up there bro believe me. Because Alan and John both have us cleaning out TB3's hanger and once they return then we are doing to repairs as well as all the flight checks"

"I think you may be right there Virg"

"Anyway Scott you will be replaced tomorrow so don't worry about it". Just as Jeff says this he gets a call from TB3 telling him that they are on their way home.

"Ok Dad but I am still not happy about the idea of being up here and being out of the action. But I think that I can cope for one night"

"Once we have both Alan and John here I will be calling a meeting to speak to you all about this. Because this should not have happened. It would have been better if you all asked Alan about TB5," Said Dad not too happy about it. However, I knew that something had to be done

"Ok son speak to you later base out"

That I am so not looking forward too. I know that it was my idea the whole thing but Gordon came up with the plan to take Alan up to TB5 and Virg just tagged alone with us. Over the years, Alan has away with using all sorts of reasons why he couldn't man five and I was starting to get really fad up with it. What did John do to Alan anyway? But I am going to tell Dad all this because we need John down here more


	10. Chapter 10: The meeting

_**The Sneakiness of Elder Brothers**_

_**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has left reviews and followed this story. means the world. Well here it is the last chapter of this story. so sorry for the long update again. xxxx**_

_**Chapter: 10**_

_**(In Jeff's Point Of View)**_

I was in my office doing some paper work when both Alan and John arrived in. They both looked happy about fooling their eldest brother. Who is now up on TB5 for 24 hours somehow I do not think that Scott was too happy about it? That is what you get for tricking your younger brother up to TB5. Put it this way I wasn't happy about it myself when I found out that Scott lied and told me that Alan was fine with it.

"Hey Dad are both Virgil and Gordon down the hanger working on TB3?" asked Alan with a big smile on his face.

"Yeah they are and both of them are not really happy about it ether"

"Well that is what they get for messing with us blonds evening if it's one of us" replied John

"I am going to call up your brothers for a meeting because this can't happy again boys. If we had of got a call for help then there would have been no one to cover. You all know the rules"

"Yeah we know Dad and it wouldn't help to remind them of the rules and I also think that Alan and I should go off on a holiday for poor badness just to get back at them as well," explained John with a smile.

"You know boys that wouldn't be a bad idea because you two haven't had spend any time together since you were small and I think it's a great idea"

"But what about cover Dad with two of us gone. There will only be Scott, Virgil and Gordon to manage rescues Dad," said Alan

"Alan?"

"Yeah Johnny?"

"Don't spoil the fun of it just wait until you see their faces once we tell them this"

"Yeah I guess you are right Johnny"

"Ok why don't you boys go and get ready and meet me down here again ready for this meeting"

"Sure Dad come on Al lets go and get ready" now both Alan and John leave the office to get changed and ready.

I can tell from the look on both John and Alan's faces that they are looking forward to this meeting and for once, it is not Alan in trouble for once. It is his three older brothers. However, it was good to know that both John and Alan could come to me with this. As I was finishing some paper work all my sons, arrive at the office

"You wanted to see us Dad," asked Virgil

"Yes I do why don't you all take a seat while I get Scott on the line from TB5"

"Why Dad have we done something wrong that we didn't know about?" asked Gordon who looked over at me.

"Yes all three of you have and it's NOT Alan this time" I said as I looked over at my youngest son. While I called TB5, so Scott can be a part of this meeting.

"Base calling TB5"

"TB5 here go ahead Dad"

"Hey son just called up because we are about to start this meeting and both Alan and John called it"

"We did?" asked Alan

"What the three of you done to your brother was out of order. You could have just woke Alan up and asked him if he was ok to go up"

"And if you all had of done that then I would not have minded covering for John earlier" said Alan to his brothers

"We know you would have Alan but we had to get you up there right away because Johnny was really sick and we were worried about him and we didn't really have time to ask you about it" replied Scott from TB5.

"But still I didn't like it guys and still can't believe you done that to me"

"Yeah we are really sorry about that Alan and we know we should never have done it. We feel really bad about it now and really wished we never done it," explained Gordon

"We were talking to Dad before you all come in and Alan and I have decided that we are going to take a two week holiday together.

"And you are agreeing to this Dad?" asked Scott from TB5 but not sounding overly happy about it.

"Yes I am Scott but it's not going to happen for a couple of months yet because both your brothers want to train you three for TB5," replied Jeff

"Please tell me that you are kidding you two," said Virgil as he looked over at both John and Alan with wide eyes.

"Nope but you guys need the training" said Alan

"And how are we going to do that if we are going on rescues every day. We barely have time for ourselves as it is?" asked Gordon"Oh we will find away don't worry about it" said John as he and Alan walked out of the office.

THE END


End file.
